1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data storage systems. In particular, the invention relates to libraries for cartridges of data storage tapes.
2. Related Art
For the storage of large quantities of data preferably data storage tapes are used, wherein these are contained in cartridges to permit better handling. For a further increase of the data quantities to be stored are used libraries, in which a multiplicity of cartridges are contained in a magazine and can be changed selectively into one or more tape cartridge drives. Such libraries are also known under the designation “tape library,” “tape cartridge library” or “autoloader for tape cartridges.” such libraries, such as are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,258, a receiver of the magazine can be positioned in front of the cartridge pocket of the drive such that a cartridge can be changed from the receiver of the magazine into the cartridge pocket of the drive, or can be changed from the cartridge pocket into the receiver of the magazine. In order to be able to load the magazine with the cartridges, the housing of the library has a port (mail slot) through which cartridges can be introduced into the magazine or can be removed from the magazine.
The known libraries are in particular suitable for automatic operation, in which via control commands in each instance the desired cartridges can be changed from the magazine into the drive. An exchange of the cartridges contained in the magazine through the port is only rarely carried out.
In the above described species, cartridges cannot readily be introduced independently of the magazine from the outside into the drive and cannot be removed from the drive.